The Quest of Five (Or Six?)
by PegasusHydra
Summary: *Takes place after the Giant War* Two new demigods arrive at Camp Half-Blood. They are assigned a quest but instead of the normal rule of having only three people, the prophecy assigns five demigods. As the five travel trying to complete the quest, another demigod joins.
1. Chapter 1

Jenna's PoV

Hey, I'm Jenna. I go to Milky Way Academy. It's a weird name, plus it's named after a type of chocolate. Or maybe just one of the galaxies. I don't know, but the students always get a bar of Milky Way from the cafeteria lady whenever they buy lunch. Whether that's meant as a joke, I don't know. Anyway, more about me. I'm a 6th grader and I'm a straight A student. Because of that, I need to work even harder to work up to my reputation. I kind of wish I "pretended" to be more dumb. Other than that, I'm usually one of those many people who are ignored which I am perfectly fine with.

Today I was sitting in my seat during homeroom waiting for the bell to ring so I could get the heck out of here. The teacher droned on and on about math and I pretended to write notes. Why? I already knew this stuff. Yes, not perfectly, but I got the idea of it. I watched as the big hand of the clock move so the time read 3:03 and the bell rang.

"Everyone, pack up and put your chairs up!" the teacher yelled over the noise.

I quickly stuffed my stuff in my backpack and put my chair up (roughly). I grabbed my two backpacks ran out of the door. I shouldered my smaller purple backpack and went to the front gate where my sister, Spring, was waiting for me.

Technically she's not my sister. You see, our parents are out of the house most of the time so we stay at our houses together doing homework. She's in 7th grade but doesn't really care about the work, at least not as much. But she still gets fairly good grades. She's more interested in PE, and favored by our super strict coach, Coach Hedge. She had black hair that came slightly below her shoulders and brown eyes that seemed to turn lighter or darker depending on the light. She also wore glasses like me. She often participated in school activities unlike me. I hated school activities.

"Hey," I said.

"How was school?" Spring asked.

"Normal," I answered. "I need to go get my flute from the Music Hall."

She followed me to the band room where I grabbed my flute and music folder. My purple backpack dropped onto my arm hanging around while I walked.

"Let me help you with that," Spring said and grabbed my backpack from me.

I smiled at her in thanks.

"Oh wait, I left something in the gym!" Spring said slapping her forehead.

"What did you leave?" I asked.

"My hat," she replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Can't you get it tomorrow?"

"No, sorry," Spring grinned. "Are you coming with me or not?"

I sighed and nodded. If I knew what was going to happen, I would've tried to persuade Spring to get it tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Spring's POV 

I couldn't live without my hat. I know that Jenna is very impatient, but I _need _my hat. Without it, well, I won't be Spring since part of me.

I hope Jenna spoke well of me, so I'll talk about Jenna.

Jenna has got to be one of the most mature kids I know. She is obsessed about getting good grades all the time. I think she should take some breaks sometimes and have fun (which is the most important thing for kids of her age). Anyway, she has round, wired glasses that goes along with her dark brown eyes and black hair. She gets angry easily and is a perfectionist (which is why her projects are always outstanding). However, she is nice and thoughtful when it comes to her friends.

(Continuing with what happened.)

I ran inside the gym, lugging Jenna's purple backpack (the punishment of bringing Jenna with me to the gym). Almost immediately I located my hat that was on the floor next to the mean gym teacher, Ms. Muriel.

"Um… hello, Ms. Muriel," I said politely. "I came for my hat."

"I know your secrets, half-bloods," Ms. Muriel hissed.

"I'm sorry if you heard about my joke about your strange accent! I won't do it again!" I pleaded, afraid that she might take me off the track team.

"Why did you call us half-blood? Is it because we are Korean-American? I believe that you know that you can get fired from your job by being racist to students," Jenna told her quietly.

"Stop fooling around!" Ms. Muriel yelled with rage as she transformed into a mythical creature I saw in a book: a gorgon.

"Die!" a voice screamed.

Coach Hedge ran into the gym with a golf club (I don't know why he had that or where he got that).

"You will all fail to defeat to me!" Ms. M- I mean the gorgon hissed.

The gorgon lunged at Coach Hedge.

What is going on here?!


	3. Chapter 3

Jenna's PoV

I choked back a scream as the gorgon lunged at Spring. I wanted to help, but how? I had no weapon. Plus attacking a teacher—even if they were a gorgon—is probably illegal. Well… Even if it _was_ illegal, Coach Hedge was doing it. He was keep on screaming "Die!" with a crazy fire in his eyes and whacking the gorgon with his club.

"Hey, you girl!" Coach Hedge yelled. "Hurry up and attack!"

_I have no weapon!_ I wanted to scream but I stayed silent wishing that I could save Spring.

Suddenly time stopped. Coach Hedge was frozen mid-shout, Ms. Muriel was frozen in a weird position, and even Spring was frozen.

There was a flash in front of me and a woman appeared. The woman had stormy gray eyes and black hair. Her eyes were intimidating as if she was thinking the best way to take me out in a fight which wouldn't be very hard I guess.

_Put out your hands,_ she said.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly.

_Would you disobey a goddess?_ she chided.

"S-so you're…" I racked through the names of the goddesses I read about—which wasn't much since I only read Greek mythology. Finally a name came to me. "Athena?"

Athena nodded. _Put out your hands,_ she said again.

I put out my hands and Athena gave me a thick book with an olive tree on the cover.

_You'll have to find out how to use it on your own, _she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

I nodded and she disappeared. I opened the book and there it said "Instructions." Wow.

_Think about the book you want to read. If you don't, you'll just get the default book, a book about Greek monsters and heroes and gods and weapons (which is the most important feature). If you think of a book you want to read, the book will automatically change to that book._

_If you're using the Greek book, you can summon a weapon by turning to its page where it'll have the picture and description of it. It'll disappear when you throw it into the air._

_If you ever happen to lose this book, it'll always appear back in your bag. If you lose your bag, you lose this book as well if you don't get another bag in 24 hours._

I flipped the book to the weapon section where it showed many swords, daggers, spears, well, you get the point. I stayed on a page of a Celestial bronze sword and my book lit up. When the light faded, a 3 foot sword appeared on the book. Time unfroze and Coach yelled "Die!" and Spring screamed.

"Spring!" I yelled and charged toward the gorgon.

"Jenna! Where did you get that—" she was cut off when the gorgon slashed at her shoulder. Spring winced and clutched her shoulder.

"Hey, Yi, you've got to chop off her head!" Coach yelled running to Spring.

_Right, and chopping off a crazy gorgon teacher is so easy I can do it with my eyes closed,_ I thought sarcastically.

The gorgon turned and hissed at me as if saying _You're next!_ I gulped and dodged through her claws and serpent hair and _almost_ managed to chop her head off but had to move back. I still got cut a little bit on my arm but I quickly moved behind it and chopped its head off. I wished it got chopped off quietly but no. It got chopped off with a big loud squelching noise.

"Eww," I muttered.

"Yup…" Spring said getting up.

"You okay?" I asked walking over to her.

She nodded. "Let's go home."

"Nu-uh. Not until I talk with you two," Coach Hedge grumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

Spring's POV 

Oww… my shoulder hurts so much. It feels like a huge paper cut on my shoulder, but it hurts ten times worse because the gorgon's claw is poison. Coach Hedge gave me and Jenna some syrupy drink that made our wounds better.

"What happened there?" I asked. "Where did Ms. M- no- the gorgon go? Did it die?"

"No," Coach Hedge said while bandaging Jenna's arm. "It went to Tartarus."

"Where?" Jenna asked drowsily.

"An underground realm where dead people go to after they die, but monsters never die, right?" I asked Coach Hedge.

"Right; how did you know?" Coach asked.

"Eh. I read a lot of random books in the library," I said.

"How will we ever explain the disappearance of Ms. Muriel?" Jenna asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Coach Hedge said. "We need to get you two to Camp Half-Blood."

"Are you racist too?" I asked.

"No!" Coach Hedge yelled. "It means you're half human and half Greek god. You know that gorgon is a Greek monster from the Greek myths and they are real. The Greek deities are real too."

"Then what are you?" Jenna asked.

"I'm a satyr, half human and half goat." To prove his statement, Coach Hedge rolled his jeans up a bit to show furry brown legs.

"Eww…" Jenna and I said in unison, turning our heads to the opposite direction.

"You need to come with me to this camp so you are safe from monsters within the magical border." Coach Hedge said while rolling his pants down.

"But wouldn't my dad worry?" Jenna asked.

"It's okay," I told her.

"What about you, Kim?" Coach Hedge asked. "Won't your parent worry?"

"No they won't," I replied.

"I need to at least pack something too," Jenna mumbled.

Coach Hedge just sighed and said: "I'll give you until tomorrow at 7 am to pack your things, but don't tell anyone where you are going, okay."

"Fine," Jenna and I said in unison.

"We'll meet at the Starbucks on Main Street," Coach Hedge said.

"Okay," we agreed in unison (again!).


	5. Chapter 5

Jenna's PoV

I walked home with Spring quietly without a word. I put my book in my purple backpack which I was holding since Spring had hurt her shoulder. We turned on 3rd Street and arrived at our apartment. It wasn't much. It was just a building with white walls that were so old that they started to look yellow. I wouldn't be surprised if an earthquake happened and the whole building crumbled. I waited as Spring fumbled around for the key for the front door.

"Are you going to come over again?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yup. You know how my stepdad can be." She turned the key in its lock and opened the door.

You see, Spring had a stepdad that was really mean to her. He was nice to guests, like me, but he just yelled at Spring most of the time. I had a stepmom but she was very nice to me. Instead, my dad was mean to me. Luckily, my dad didn't come until later and my mom, well she came at the same time as Spring's mom.

"Can you hold this for me?" I asked holding out my purple backpack.

Spring nodded and took the backpack. I rummaged in my red backpack for the key and found it below my wallet which was strange wince I didn't take my wallet out that day. I fished my key out and stared at Spring.

"You didn't steal my wallet did you?" I asked opening the door.

"No," she replied coming in. "I looked at behind your student ID to see when class would end though."

"Spring, you can't change when class ends," I sighed.

I dumped my backpack on the floor. My home was small. It had two stories, but the rooms were ridiculously small. Smaller than Spring's anyway, but I didn't like to go there because of her stepdad. The living room only had my piano, my dad's computer and TV, and the sofa. The rest of the first floor was taken up by the kitchen and the restroom. Upstairs were three rooms plus two restrooms. I had no idea why we had three restrooms but I never asked about it.

"Come on, homework," I said taking out my homework.

Technically, I took up less time on my homework since Spring was there to explain stuff that I didn't know, but that hardly happened.

"Can we have a snack?" Spring asked.

"We're back from fighting a gorgon and you want to eat a snack," I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey, monster-fighting makes me hungry!" she laughed.

I rolled my eyes but went to the kitchen and grabbed some chocolate chip cookies.

"Here," I said thumping the box on the table.

"Thanks," she said and wolfed down a cookie.

I grabbed a cookie and took a bite out of it as I cracked opened my history textbook and started to study for a quiz about India. It was really boring (most of the textbook was, at least 98%) and I flipped to the section about Ancient Greece. Yes, I read the Ancient Greece section when I'm bored. I think it's probably because I'm into Greek mythology.

"So!" Spring said finishing the last cookie. "You'd better get packing."

"I swear, you're going to eat up everything in this house," I said.

I put my textbook back in my backpack and accidently knocked down the box of cookies (now crumbs).

"Shoot," I muttered. "I'll clean them up."

"No, I'll help," Spring said kneeling down.

I got some napkins and started cleaning up the crumbs wondering how my dad would react if he saw this mess. He'd probably freak out. Heck, he freaks out when a grain of rice falls on my shirt.

"Yesterday I'm picking up Nerds, and today I'm picking up cookie crumbs," I grumbled. "My life is so lovely."

"Don't be sarcastic," Spring said. "At least I'm helping."

"But it's true! I had to clean up after my friend's little brother!"

Once we finished cleaning the crumbs, I went upstairs to pack my stuff. I decided to bring just my red backpack with me because a) it was easier to carry around and b) I didn't have any other bag that I could find. I quickly folded some clothes and put them neatly in my backpack. I moved the book from Athena to my red backpack and packed the rest of the space with books and a pre-algebra textbook. I zipped my backpack up and wondered what Spring would bring. Probably snacks. I was heading downstairs when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" I said and I opened the door knowing that it was my mom.

"Hi Jenna," she greeted. "Hello Spring."

"Oh, hi," Spring said looking up from her homework.

"Working on homework? Good. How about you Jenna?"

"I'm done," I said truthfully.

"We got attacked by a gorgon," Spring said suddenly.

"What?!"

"I know, it's crazy," I said quickly.

"No, not that," she said. "Did any of you get hurt?"

"Yeah a little, but Coach Hedge helped us," I said.

My mom smiled probably thinking of the times I complained about Coach Hedge.

"We need to meet him at the Starbucks at Main Street at 7 tomorrow," Spring said.

My mom nodded. "I'll get you some emergency ambrosia and nectar. Your dad doesn't know a thing about those."

She gave us each a bag and canteen with ambrosia and nectar.

"Be careful you two. I can't tell you anymore since you'll get hurt more. Anyway, I have to go tutor," my mom said.


	6. Chapter 6

Spring's POV

After I finally finished homework at Jenna's, I trudged home. I dreaded going home because of my stepdad. Calling my stepdad "mean" is a huge understatement. He spends all the money my mom earns on gambling, alcohol, and cigarettes (secretly). He is a two faced wolf. He treats me like I'm not even human when my mom is not around and acts all buddy-buddy in front of my mom. He is a sick, sick man. I always question how he hypnotized my mom to marry him.

"I'm home." I mumbled.

"You're late!" the demon spawn yelled.

"Where's my mom?" I asked.

"Out. She has a lot of work tonight," my so-called stepdad yelled back.

"I'm going upstairs," I mumbled.

"Why are you home so late?" he asked. "Where you out this late with a guy?"

"No, I was at Jenna's house," I answered coolly.

"I need to pack for a school trip tomorrow so I won't be back for a while," I lied.

"I don't care," was all he said.

That jerk. At least I was going away tomorrow. I quickly stuffed my backpack with some important stuff—clothes, toothbrush, shoes, money, and of course, snacks! I can't wait to get out of here.


	7. Chapter 7

Jenna's PoV

The next morning, my stepmom (I just like to call her my mom) woke me up at 6:40.

"You have to meet Coach Hedge at that Starbucks store don't you?" she asked.

"Right…" I groaned.

I quickly grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants and went to change. I grabbed a hairbrush from the restroom and started to comb my long tangled hair. I winced as the comb got caught in my hair.

"Hurry up!" my mom said and ended up combing my hair for me. Geez.

I grabbed my backpack and ran down the stairs. I put on my shoes quickly and headed to Spring's house. I rang the doorbell waiting for a reply.

"Come in," said a voice. Probably Spring's stepdad.

I came in and looked at the surroundings. There were bags of potato chips around the stepdad's feet and poker chips everywhere.

"Good morning Mr. Kim," I said trying not to be rude.

"Mmm. Hey Jenna," was all he said. He always acting nice to me but no, he was so mean.

I went upstairs and opened the door to Spring's room.

"Spring, Spring, wake up!" I hissed shaking her.

"What?" she groaned getting out of bed.

"Hurry up and change!" I grabbed some clothes and shoved them at her.

"Right…"

I shut the door and waited for her to get out.

"Okay, let's go," she said grabbing her bag.

I nodded and ran out of that house. I was ready to get out of here.

"Coach Hedge!" Spring yelled.

"Took you long enough, cupcakes!" Coach said.

"So… The camp is at New York right?" I asked.

"How did you know?" Coach asked.

"I-I read about it from a book that I got yesterday from—" I said but he already moved on to other matters.

"So anyway, we're going to shadow-travel, or try to, to camp. We need that hellhound but only Jackson and the Underworld boy can control her," he said.

"So what are we going to do then?" Spring asked putting down her bag.

"I'm going to Iris-message one of them to come here with that hellhound!" Coach said impatiently.

"Iris-message?" Spring asked.

"A message delivered by Iris right?" I guessed.

Coach nodded. "Now, does anyone have a hose or something? A prism?"

"What? Why do you need that?" Spring asked.

"To make the rainbow!" Coach said even more impatiently.

I quickly grabbed a prism from the windowsill and gave it to Coach Hedge. Anything to stop that guy from yelling. Once the rainbow was made, Coach Hedge got out a gold coin.

"O goddess, accept my offering," he grumbled.

"Percy Jackson… wherever he is," he said.

The rainbow shimmered and it showed an image of a boy about 17 with messy black hair and sea-green eyes.

"Jackson!" Coach yelled.

_You don't have to yell, do you?_ I thought but I chose the safer option: be quiet and keep those remarks to myself.

"W-what? Coach? What did you Iris-message me for?" the guy asked (I'm guessing he's Percy).

"Bring that hellhound of yours to California. That Starbucks place on 1st Street!"

"Um, Coach, it's Main Street," Spring corrected nervously.

I stifled a laugh. Coach was the one who told us about this place and he's the one who forgot where it was.

"What did you say Kim?" Coach asked.

"That's its Main Street, not 1st Street. The sign's right there," I said pointing to the sign right in front of the shop.

"Coach, is there someone else there with you?" the guy asked.

"Yep. Two demigods. Hurry up Jackson! Starbucks on 1st Street!"

"It's Main Street!" Spring and I yelled in unison.

Percy laughed. "Right. Starbucks on Main Street, California. I'll be right there Coach."

The Iris-message ended leaving us with a crazy satyr, a prism, and waiting time. Yay.


	8. Chapter 8

Spring's POV 

Ten minutes passed after Coach Hedge did that Iris message thingy. I need to learn how to do that! Anyway, after another ten minutes, some guy with messy black hair and sea-green eyes walked into the coffee shop and ordered a cup of medium-brown coffee with lots of whipped cream. The guy came to our table and sat down next to Coach Hedge.

"Hey Coach H., how have you been?" that guy asked.

"Horrible," Coach Hedge replied. "I didn't get to kill any monsters."

"Hi, I'm Percy! Nice to meet you!" Percy turned his attention to Jenna and me.

"(H)ello! I'm, Spring," I said.

"And I'm Jenna," Jenna said.

"Anyway, Percy here is going take you to Camp Half-Blood," Coach Hedge explained.

"So let's go!" I yelled.

"I have to warn you, our way of traveling could be very unsettling for some who ar-" Percy trailed off.

"Eek! It's a huge dog!" I yelped.

"Uhh…Yeah…" Percy said. "It's the fastest way, so yeah…But don't worry, Mrs. O' Leary is friendly."

"I would like to hope so," I said.

"She has a fear of dogs," Jenna whispered to Percy.

"I do not!" I yelled.

"Yes you do," Jenna responded calmly.

While we were fighting, Percy asked Coach Hedge, "Are they always like this?"

"Just wait a few moments. Then they'll start talking at the same time." Coach Hedge told Percy.

"We will not!" Jenna and I yelled in unison.

"Wow. They're like twins!" Percy exclaimed.

"No, we are not!" We said unison again.

"See, I told you," Coach Hedge said.

"No!" we said in unison.

"Anyway, we should get going," Percy cut in.

"What about Coach Hedge?" I asked.

"He'll join us in the summer," Percy answered.

The three of us hopped on Mrs. O' Leary and watched Coach Hedge flirt with a girl in the coffee shop. Typical.

I'm so confused on what is occurring to my life lately.


	9. Chapter 9

Jenna's PoV

I closed my eyes as Mrs. O' Leary jumped into a shadow. I grabbed onto Spring but she didn't complain. Maybe she was dealing with her fear with dogs. I remember the time when she started screaming when a little dog—never mind. Anyway, I knew that I was trying to deal with my fear of the dark. Yes, go ahead and laugh. I am afraid of the dark.

"Are we there yet?" I whispered to Spring my eyes still shut.

"Nope," she muttered.

"Almost," Percy promised.

Right at that moment, Mrs. O' Leary jumped out of the shadow of a pine tree. I quickly jumped off and nearly stumbled. I opened my eyes and they started adjusting to the light. Then Spring must have jumped off because she crashed into me and we rolled down a hill like idiot.

"Spring—what—happened—why'd—you-!" I yelled angrily rolling down the hill.

"Sorry!" she said now that we stopped rolling.

I looked up and saw that Percy was jogging toward us with Mrs. O' Leary bounding behind him.

"I was going to take you to Chiron at the Big House, but I guess you rolled down half the way," Percy said. He looked like he was trying hard not to laugh.

I brushed the grass out of my hair and stared at Percy. "If you're going to laugh, laugh!" I grumbled crossing my arms.

"I was about to say don't even think about laughing," Spring said trying to get the mud off her clothes.

Another girl came jogging over which saved Percy from deciding whether or not to laugh. She had blond hair and stormy gray eyes like, well, Athena.

"Annabeth!" Percy grinned. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

Annabeth crossed her arms. "I could ask the same thing for you."

"Coach Hedge asked to bring two demigods to camp," he said. He turned to us. "This is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase, daughter of—"

"Athena?" I guessed. "You have the same eyes."

Spring backed up. "When did you see Athena?"

"Um… Long story?" I said trying to avoid talking about it.

"Well, yeah, she's a daughter of Athena. Come on, we'll take you to the Big House," Percy said.


	10. Chapter 10

Spring's POV 

Oww… Do I have bad luck or something? Yesterday I had my shoulder clawed on and now I rode on a huge dog and rolled down a hill. Great. Just great.

I followed Percy and his girlfriend Annabeth inside the camp. We walked to a place called the "Big House". As we were walking we passed by a lot of cabins. For some reason a saw the Hermes Cabin glow. I rubbed my eyes and the glow faded. _Must be my imagination._ I thought. But I can't tell fake from real these past days. It felt like years ago when I fought the gorgon when it was only yesterday.

Anyway, when we entered the Big House, there was a half man and half horse dude with an out-of-shape guy who had a can of Diet Coke in his hand.

"Ah! Percy and Annabeth! I assume that our newcomers had arrived safely," the horse dude said.

"Yes, Chiron," Percy and Annabeth said in unison.

"You two can leave now and spread the word that there will be a game of capture the flag tomorrow," Chiron told them.

"Yes!"Percy pumped his fist in the air and followed Annabeth out of the room.

"Yeah, sure. Let's let all the kiddies make more noise they ever had. Yippee!" the out-of-shape guy remarked sarcastically.

"Mr. D. you must remember you are the camp's director here until 50 year pass,"Chiron warned him. "You must at least try to allow the kids to have fun when you are here."

"Are you saying I'm not fun?!" Mr. D. asked. "I was always the life of the party before I was trapped in this blasted camp!"

"Please calm down," Chiron said.

"Do we exist?" Jenna whispered to me.

"I don't think so," I whispered back.

"Oh! I'm sorry. We forgot about our guests! My name is Chiron and this is  
Mr. D." Chiron explained.

"Whatever. Just don't cause any trouble and you won't feel my wrath," Mr. D. said as he walked out of the room.

"He is the deity of wine, right?" Jenna asked Chiron.

"Yes. How did you know that?" Chiron asked.

"He smells like wine," Jenna stated.

"Dionysus,"I said.

_Great, the camp directors are a wine god and a centaur. My luck gets better every day._ I thought as Chiron led me and Jenna to the orientation room.


	11. Chapter 11

Jenna's PoV

The orientation film was just something about us demigods, half-god and half-mortal. Celestial bronze is deadly to demigods and monsters, monsters return to Tartarus when they're killed and come back to make our lives miserable. Also how demigods are claimed and their special powers. I'm pretty sure those were the main points.

"Just stay with the Hermes cabin for now, until you're claimed," Chiron said pointing to Cabin 11.

I looked at Spring and she had a startled expression but I didn't think it was important.

"And Percy and Annabeth will give you a tour of camp," Chiron said. He waved them over from the stables.

"Yeah Chiron?" Annabeth said.

"Will you give these two a tour please?" he asked.

I heard Percy mutter something like "Because Dionysus is too lazy to give a tour himself" and Annabeth punched him in the arm.

"Sure Chiron," she said. She glared at Percy as if daring him to disagree.

"Come on, we'll show you the parts of camp," Percy said.

"And that's the woods. Don't go there without a weapon; the woods are stocked with monsters," Percy finished.

"Do you have a weapon?" Annabeth asked.

I nodded and Spring shook her head.

"Oh. Then let's get you a weapon," Annabeth said.

"From the armory?" Spring asked.

"Sure, why not? And Jenna, if you have your own weapon, why don't you go to the arena and train? Spring and I will join you later," she said.

"Then what about me?" Percy asked.

"You go to the arena too Seaweed Brain! You're one of our best swordsman!" Annabeth said.

"Right," Percy muttered.

Annabeth and Spring turned left to the armory while Percy and I turned right to the arena.

"Okay, you two are good to go!" Annabeth said. "Go rest up and follow the Hermes cabin for dinner later."

Spring and I nodded. We were sweating and felt like we were going to collapse. We walked toward Cabin 11 with one of the Hermes counselors, Connor or Travis. I don't know who's who. They're identical.

"Okay guys, this is Jenna and Spring. They're not determined yet so they're going to be staying with us until they get claimed," Connor (or was it Travis?) said.

"Now clean up, we're going to dinner!" Travis (or was it Connor?) said.

Everyone cheered and started cleaning up. Spring and I took an empty bunk in the corner.

The next day was Friday. Capture the Flag. We were on the blue team which had the Hermes cabin, the Poseidon cabin, the Demeter cabin, the Apollo cabin, the Nike cabin, the Hecate cabin, and the Athena cabin who were leading the team. We got in our armor as Chiron explained the rules.

"The creek is the boundary line and no intentional killing or maiming is allowed!" Chiron said.

"Okay, so Katie, you're on border patrol. Get Miranda to help if you want. Connor and Travis, you two go as a decoy and try to get the other team's attention. Lou, lead another group for a decoy through the trees. Percy, you go on offense. And Jenna and Spring… just help defend. No one leave their post!" Annabeth said.

"Unless you see a golden opportunity," Percy said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Anyway, everyone, so your best!"

Everyone cheered and went to their posts. I summoned a sword and Spring unsheathed her dagger. The conch horn blew and the other team yelled and charged. Katie and Miranda grew vines making the other team trip but more kept coming. Someone lunged at Spring and she raised her dagger just in time to stop the enemy's sword from slicing her face.

"Jenna, don't let them get the flag!" Spring yelled.

My eyes drifted over to the flag and saw that a girl in pink armor almost reached the flag. I ran as quick as I could which wasn't very fast considering that I had heavy armor on, but I managed to stop her from getting the flag.

"Darn it!" she said and slashed at me with her dagger.

I dodged (barely) and slashed with my sword. The girl yelped and moved back so I couldn't attack her. But on the other hand, she couldn't attack me either. I looked at the other side and saw Percy knocking out the other team easily while Annabeth ran for the flag.

"Jenna!" Spring said weaving through people as she ran.

She tried to disarm the girl (probably a daughter of Aphrodite) but failed. I took a deep breath and lunged at the girl. She raised her dagger in defense but I knocked it out of her hand. In the meantime, Annabeth had already gotten the flag and was running toward our side.

"No! Someone stop her!" someone bellowed from the other side.

_I'm sure they would love to but they can't_, I thought.

Annabeth jumped over the creek with Percy behind her as everyone cheered. The banner turned silver with a picture of a gray owl. I smiled and everyone gasped. I looked above Spring's head and there was a shining caduceus.

"Spring, did you ever look above your head?" I asked.

She looked up and gasped. "What the heck is that?" She turned to me. "Did you ever look above _your_ head?"

I looked up and saw a hologram of a gray owl.

* * *

Sorry if this seemed a little rushed (it _was_ rushed but whatever). R&R please~


	12. Chapter 12

Spring's POV

A floating caduceus above my head. I guess I had stranger days than this. It felt strange that Jenna had to move to the Athena cabin since we did almost everything together at almost every moment of the day. After the bonfire, I headed to my cabin. I didn't really know anyone at the Hermes cabin and I'm not fond of new people, so my luck turned from worse to even worse. I was worried about Jenna since she left her mini flashlight in my bag and she is scared of the dark. I couldn't sleep so I tiptoed to the door and sneaked outside. I walked to the beach and tried to clear my mind there.

"Mind if I join you?" a male voice asked.

I turned around and faced a guy who looked about the same age as me.

"Yeah…sure. I don't mind." I replied lamely.

He sat down next to me and took a can of Coke out of his pocket.

"Do you want one?" he asked.

"I can't drink soda," I replied.

"Okay," he said opening his.

We just sat on the sand and looked at the ocean. Then I got a closer look at his features. He had dark brown eyes that matched his disheveled dark brown hair. He wore a pair of rectangular shaped glasses and had an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt with a pair of khaki shorts. He caught my eyes for a moment, but turned his attention back at the sea, so I did the same. I'm glad it was a dark night because he didn't see me blushing like crazy.

"Hey, you're Spring right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

He moved closer to me and I blushed even harder. His deep brown eyes pierced into mine. I was in a very awkward situation.

"Uh…"

"Sorry," he apologized while pushing his glasses to his nose. "You looked familiar. My name is Andrew. I'm in the Hecate Cabin."

He smiled at me so I smiled back.

"I'm Spring Kim, Hermes Cabin," I said.

"Do you like the camp so far?" Andrew asked.

"It's okay," I shrugged.

"Do you like to read?" he asked.

"Yup. I like to read any book I can get my hands on," I replied.

We started talking about books we read and exchanged titles of books that we didn't read yet. Before we knew it, it was already morning. After we watched the sun rise we snuck back to our cabins and pretended to sleep.

Maybe my luck will get better.


	13. Chapter 13

Jenna's PoV

After the campfire, I moved my things to the Athena cabin.

"I would've never thought you were a child of Athena," Annabeth said. "Uh… no offense or anything."

I nodded. "I'm surprised too. I don't have gray eyes," I said.

Annabeth laughed. "Make yourself at home. You can have that bunk," she pointed at an empty bunk close to the door.

"Thanks Annabeth."

As everyone got in their bunks, Annabeth yelled, "Lights out!"

The lights turned off but I couldn't sleep. I got out the book that Athena gave me and I made an amazing discovery. I couldn't read in the dark. I rummaged around in my backpack blindly looking for my flashlight but I couldn't find it. I silently cursed under my breath. It was in Spring's bag. She didn't change cabins so she would probably still be in cabin eleven. I carefully pulled my shoes on and walked outside.

I was walking to Cabin Eleven when I heard some people talking at the beach. I recognized one of the two people—Spring. She was talking with someone else, a boy. I smirked and decided that it wasn't the best time to ask. I quietly went back to my cabin to my bunk. I prayed that Annabeth wouldn't know that I sneaked out and tried to fall asleep, which I did—after like two or three hours.

I had a weird dream. I was at a camp (not Camp Half-Blood) that looked similar to Camp Half-Blood. Instead of statues of the gods, they were statues of other people—maybe the Titans. There was a group of people in the middle.

"We have to defeat the gods," a boy about seventeen said. He was tall with messy black hair similar to Percy's but he had blue eyes like the sky.

"That's right," a girl said. She was also about seventeen. She had dark hair with eyes that seemed to be the color of the earth. "We need to destroy the heroes first. The gods rely on heroes so we shall destroy their pawns." Her voice was soft and gentle but demanding.

"They said that they have a spy in that foolish Greek camp for heroes," the boy said.

"Good. As children of the evil deities, we will prevail!" the girl said.

There was cheering from the group of people.

I woke up with a start and saw that everyone was cleaning their bunk.

"Good, you're awake," Annabeth said.

"Sorry. I'm not much of a morning person," I said yawning.

She studied my expression. "Did you have a bad dream?"

I stared at her and nodded. "It's disturbing." I straightened my bunk and told her about my dream.

"Oh. I'll tell Chiron about it. Demigods have bad dreams all the time. Don't worry," she said. She sounded pretty worried.

_Right_, I thought. _We're about to be destroyed and we have a spy here and I shouldn't be worried._


	14. Chapter 14

Spring's POV 

Even though I didn't get any sleep last night, I feel energized for some reason. After the whole Hermes Cabin finished cleaning the cabin, Travis and Connor lead the cabin to the mess hall. I was nervous because the Hermes Cabin's table is right next to the Hecate Cabin's table. I'm question if Andrew is real or in my imagination.

The mess hall was already filled with chaos when we arrived. Everyone was talking so loud and it was so crowded. I don't like these situations since it makes me nostalgic.

**FLASHBACK**

I was six years old when I was separated from my kindergarten class. None of the girls in my class liked me because I didn't have a dad. I was neglected because I was an outcast.

One day, we went to the zoo for a field trip. The girls in my group left me behind while I was in the restroom. I was lost and the people around me didn't care because I'm invisible. I sat on a bench and heard everyone around me; the noises hurt my ears so much.

I sat and cried and cried; until, a guy in a different group saw me crying.

"Are you okay? Where is your group?" he asked.

"T-they w-were g-g-gone w-when I g-got o-o-out o-of the r-rest-r-room." I stuttered.

"Don't cry, Spring," he told me. "It's okay, now."

Those words- someone cared about me. I nodded, wiped my tears, and smiled at him.

"You look better with that cute smile on your face!" he exclaimed as I blushed.

**FLASHBACK ENDS **

You could say that's how my first love began, but my mom got a new job so I never saw him again. I never learned his name, but someday, I would like to meet him again.

Anyway, I found my table and sat down in an empty seat. I scanned the room and located Jenna. She was laughing with the rest of her half-siblings. I sighed. Even though it could have seemed like I had a lot of friends, but to tell you the truth, Jenna was my only real friend. Without her, how will I ever find my smile again?

Someone tapped my shoulder and interrupted my thoughts. I turned around and it was Andrew.

"Don't look so sad," he told me. "You look better with that cute smile on your face!"

Andrew's words echoed in my ears: _"You look better with that cute smile on your face!" _Is it possible? Is my first love really Andrew?


	15. Chapter 15

Jenna's PoV

After breakfast and cabin inspection, I was called into the Big House. I put my book from Athena back in my backpack (that I carried everywhere with me now) and went to the Big House.

"Annabeth told me about your disturbing dream," Chiron said.

I nodded. "I think it's like a camp for children of evil things like that girl said. So I'm guessing their parents are like Titans, monsters, and other bad stuff?"

"I do not know. You will be assigned a quest. We will announce this problem at the campfire. Do not tell anyone about this before then," he said.

I nodded and walked out of the Big House. I saw Annabeth talking to Percy and I guessed by his bad expression, she told him about my dream.

At the campfire, we sang the silly campfire songs and roasted marshmallows when Chiron pounded his hoof for the campers to be quiet.

"Everyone, our camp might be in danger, so we must be ready," Chiron said.

What a great way to start off a conversation… or announcement whatever. He told the campers about my dream and whatnot.

"We need a quest!" someone said.

"Yes, we _are_ going to assign a quest. Jenna will lead this quest."

The campers remained silent letting that sink in. I slightly panicked. I was fine with going _on_ a quest, but not fine with _leading_ a quest. Annabeth patted my back reassuringly.

Rachel, our oracle, stood up and three campers eased her down on a three-legged stool. Green smoke came out of her mouth as she said:

"_Two owls see the darkness,_

_The eleventh potion with the sea are blind,_

_The Titans know their happiness,_

_Another shall join and find,_

_The thief who stole their sadness._"

After the last word, she collapsed and the campers carried her over to the corner.

"Doesn't that ask for five questers?" someone asked.

"Six you mean," said someone else.

"But that's going to mean they join like _later._ So five!" another reasoned.

"The owls are obviously Athena. I'm leading… and Annabeth?" I said nervously.

Annabeth nodded and stood up. "The eleventh probably means Cabin Eleven, Hermes."

I heard a little distaste in her voice but I waved it off. "Spring, will you come?"

Spring nodded and flashed a smile.

"And the potion is Hecate and the sea is Poseidon. There's only one child of Poseidon so Percy is going to come," Annabeth reasoned.

"Then how about from the Hecate cabin?" I asked.

"How about Andrew?" Spring suggested.

I gave her a quizzical look. I guess that's who she was with yesterday night.

"Sure, why not," I said.

"Okay. You five will leave tomorrow. Argus will drive you to the city tomorrow first thing in the morning," Chiron said.

We nodded and separated off to our cabins. I've been at camp for two days and I'm already leaving. Whoopee.

* * *

Note from Pegasus:

Sorry if this chapter isn't that good. . I was kind of rushed again. T^T Anyway, the prophecy was from Hydra so thank her for that. *applause* We're going back to school tomorrow so I hope the many chapters we wrote on the weekends make up for the ones that might be delayed. ^^'


	16. Chapter 16

Spring's POV

I felt really happy that Jenna asked to go on the quest with her because it made me feel better that I'm still her friend. But I was really embarrassed that I recommended Andrew for the quest. Now Jenna might be suspicious of a boy I never told her about, and we never keep secrets from each other. As I was heading to my cabin, Jenna came up to me just as I predicted.

"Is Andrew that boy you were talking to last night?" Jenna asked.

"How did you know that?!" I said in surprise, blushing madly. "Were you stalking me?!"

"Answer my question first," she said. "Was he the guy you talked to yesterday?"

"Yes," I mumbled.

"Ah-ha!" Jenna yelled. "I knew it! You like him!"

"No I do not!" I yelled back.

"Then why were you two talking on the beach, after curfew," Jenna pointed out.

"We just happened to meet there, and I barely met him only yesterday!" I shouted.

"But I bet you like him," Jenna said.

"No I don't!" I yelled louder.

"Hey, Spring," a deep voice came behind us.

I turned around to meet Andrew's brown eyes.

"Oh. Hi, Andrew," I said cheerfully. Jenna snickered at the change of tone in my voice so I elbowed her.

"Thanks for letting me go on my first quest," Andrew thanked.

"It's no big deal," I said.

"Oh, this is Jenna right? Nice to meet you," Andrew said. "I'm Andrew of the Hecate cabin."

"Hi," Jenna said.

"Anyway, see you guys tomorrow!" Andrew yelled as he ran ahead of us.

"Bye!" Jenna and I chorused.

I went ahead of Jenna and ran to cabin eleven. I needed a lot of stuff for a trip yet I could bring a lot. I took out a small backpack to put: cash, a handful of golden drachmas, a canteen of nectar, a pack of ambrosia, a space blanket, an extra jacket (in case it's cold), my dagger, compass, and of course, snacks!

I'm excited to travel, but dreading to fight monsters. What kind of chaos will occur next?


	17. Chapter 17

Jenna's PoV

The next morning, or dawn, we gathered up on Half-Blood Hill. Of course, I was the last one there. As I said before, I'm not a morning person. And it was like 6:30 in the morning. I just quickly changed and got up there so I probably had messy hair. Well, Spring once joked that I brush my hair in my sleep because if seems perfectly fine in the morning. I hope this was one of those mornings.

"Sorry," I said trying to untangle my hair with my fingers.

"What took you so long?" Annabeth asked but she looked like she wasn't trying to laugh.

"I don't have an alarm and my counselor decided to let me snooze," I said.

"Come on, Argus is going to drive us to the city," Percy said and we all got in the van.

I smirked as Andrew and Spring sat next to each other looking awkward and scooted away. I met Spring's eyes that clearly said _If you embarrass me in front of these guys, you are so dead._ I laughed and she looked away. But it felt uncomfortable to sit between Spring and Andrew, and Percy and Annabeth. I just happened to sit between them. I'm so amazing.

"So what's the plan?" Spring asked taking a chocolate bar out of her backpack.

I snatched the chocolate away. "How about: not eating chocolate or any snacks that you have right now until we're desperately in need of food?"

Spring rolled her eyes. "Fine," she grumbled.

She reached for her chocolate but I stuffed it in my backpack.

"Later," I said and she sighed, probably knowing that she couldn't change my mind.

"But really, what's the plan?" Andrew asked.

Annabeth looked up from her conversation with Percy. "Get to the city and we'll improvise."

"A lot," Percy added.

Argus dropped us off in the city and grunted. Then he left. Real reassuring.

"So now what?" Percy asked.

"Over there," I said pointing to the west.

"Why there?" Andrew asked crossing his arms.

"There's a darkness that goes over to the west," I said and it was true.

There was a path that was slightly darker than the sidewalk that lead to the west.

"Oh! I guess that's what the prophecy means!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Wait. What?" Spring asked looking genuinely confused.

"_'Two owls see the darkness,'_" Percy recited.

"You get one thing right for once Seaweed Brain," Annabeth joked and kissed him on the cheek.

"Then do _you_ see anything?" Andrew asked.

Annabeth shook her head. "But prophecies do have double meanings. Anyway, let's follow Jenna for now."

I looked at Spring and she nodded reassuringly. I followed the trail turning on weird places that lead to weird places. A weird trail of weirdness.

"I have a question," Spring said as we walked back to a less weird place. "Can we ride a bus?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. The trail continues straight for a while," I said.

"Okay. So let's catch a bus," Andrew grinned.

"Hopefully it won't be like our first time," Percy said to Annabeth.

"If our luck is good maybe," Annabeth winked.


	18. Chapter 18

Spring's POV 

Our group found a bus stop nearby and rode on it to go west. I don't know what Percy and Annabeth mean by "if we're lucky", but I guess they had a bad memory on a bus. I also don't understand what Jenna means by the "dark shadow". I'm guessing she means that figuratively, since she always had great instincts.

I sat next to Andrew on the bus, and it felt awkward. Usually, I would chat up a storm with someone like Andrew, but a thought kept bothering me.

_Is Andrew really that boy at the zoo? _

"Hey," Andrew started.

"What?" I asked.

"You're foot is on my shoe," he informed me.

"I'm sorry!" I lifted my foot and stepped on the ground instead.

"It's okay," he told me.

I looked out the window. It looked very much like L.A., my home. I felt a bit homesick and worried about my mom. Is she worried about me? Is she fine? I told my stepdad that I was on a school trip (sort of). Even though, I can't help but wonder how she is doing. Does she miss me? Is she overworking herself?

I looked at Andrew, who had fallen asleep on MY shoulder. I blushed and looked at the others. Percy and Annabeth had fallen asleep as well, their heads leaning towards each other. They made a really cute couple. Jenna was reading a book that I didn't know she had. Huh. She must have gotten it at camp or something because it looked new.

Anyway, Andrew looked very peaceful sleeping like that. He looked kind of cute. He reminded me of a loaf of bread. [Hey! I'm not good with words when I'm hungry and Jenna took my chocolate earlier.] Andrew mumbled something I couldn't hear, so I leaned closer.

"Spring…" Andrew must have been sleep-talking.

"What?" I asked, curious about what he was dreaming about me.

"Don't leave me… again…" Andrew trailed off.

"I won't," I promised and I meant it.

"Aww. I caught this cute moment of the new couple!" Jenna interrupted, holding a video camera.

"WHAT?!" I yelled so loud the bus swerved and woke everyone up.

"What's going on here?" Percy asked drowsily.

"Who is so loud?" Annabeth complained. "I was having a good dream about Perc-. Never mind."

"Huh?" Andrew said, half asleep.

"What's going on back there?" the bus driver asked.

Now I know. We aren't lucky.

* * *

[A/N: Sorry it's short, but I'm not that good. Pegasus is better than I am. But I'll make the next chapter longer.]


	19. Chapter 19

Jenna's PoV

The bus driver lumbered toward us. He took up so much space that the passengers were squished against the wall. I stuffed my video camera in my backpack but left my book out just in case this bus driver was a monster which it probably was.

"We need to get the monster away from the mortals," Percy whispered.

"Yeah, but how? Break the windows?" Annabeth said.

Spring turned to Andrew. "You're the son of Hecate. Can you do something?"

"Well, I can immobilize the monster for a moment," Andrew said.

"Then we'll leave and hopefully get the monster to follow us," I said.

Andrew nodded and murmured something in Ancient Greek. Wisps of blue smoke rose from his palms and floated to the bus driver. The smoke coiled around the driver and wrapped around his body.

Annabeth looked at the bus driver's face and cursed in Greek. "It's a Cyclops," she said. "Run!"

Everyone nodded and ran for the exit. We bumped into some of the passengers but jumped out of the bus.

"Do we fight or flee?" Spring asked unsheathing her dagger.

"If we flee, we're going to be fleeing with a Cyclops on our tails," I said summoning my sword.

"Right, so that means we're going to fight it?" Andrew said.

Right at that moment, the Cyclops came out of the bus looking really angry.

"Yup," Spring and I said weakly.

"No time to waste," Percy said.

He uncapped his sword, Riptide, and slashed at the monster's face. The Cyclops just roared and swatted Percy aside sending him crashing into the bus.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled and went to check up on him.

"I wonder. What's the chance of us beating this Cyclops?" Spring said.

"Hopefully, it'll be possible when you attack," I grumbled.

I ran behind the Cyclops that was thankfully super slow and slashed behind his knees. I gave a desperate look to Spring and she nodded. She said something to Andrew and he raised his hands concentrating hard on… whatever Spring told him to do.

Annabeth was feeding Percy a tiny square of ambrosia and he groaned. He got up and raised his sword. He was still dazed but it was better than him being knocked out. Spring ran toward the Cyclops, rolled under his legs (which was easy since he was like 10 feet) and stabbed his back. You would've thought that was enough to kill the monster, but no.

"Spring, Jenna, duck!" Andrew yelled.

Spring pushed me down as two blue fireballs hit the Cyclops's stomach. Percy jumped on the monster's arm and climbed up to his head.

"Hang on Percy!" Annabeth yelled. Then to the rest of us: "Push him down!"

We gathered next to Annabeth while the Cyclops was trying to shake Percy off.

"1, 2… 3!" she counted and all of us aimed at the monster's leg.

Annabeth stabbed his foot for a good measure and the Cyclops fell waving his arms like windmills. Percy raised his sword over the Cyclops's eye but he hesitated.

"Do it!" Andrew said.

"And hurry," Spring added.

He looked at Annabeth and she nodded. Percy brought down his sword and the Cyclops disintegrated into yellow dust like flour.

"Yuck," Spring and I said.

"Yes," Andrew agreed. "What now?"

"Well, it's like 8:30 right now," Annabeth said.

"We could go eat breakfast, and if we're lucky, we could eat it safely," Percy said.

"But seeing our luck right now, it's not so good," Annabeth added.

Spring's, Andrew's, and Percy's stomachs growled.

"Well, _I'm_ hungry," Andrew muttered.

"Then that leaves us with one thing," Spring grinned. She looked like one of the campers in the Hermes cabin which was surprising since she wasn't with them for long.

Apparently, the others recognized it too. "What?" they asked wearily.

"Snacks!" she said proudly.


	20. Chapter 20

Spring's POV 

I was super hungry since I didn't have my chocolate bar, so this was an opportunity to munch and crunch on snacks! Of course I had to share, but at least I got to eat some. Percy and Annabeth shared a strawberry sandwich together, Jenna wolfed down a piece of Korean rice cake, Andrew ate Lunchables that I didn't know I packed, and I ate Cheerios without sugar.

"Are you sure you sure we didn't eat all of your food in your bag?" Andrew asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"All of it? Ha!" Jenna laughed. "Not even HALF! Spring, show them your bag."

Everyone sweat dropped as soon as they saw the inside of my bag. I had chips of all different variety, sandwiches, bakery goods, tons of canned foods, juice packs, candy, chocolate, etc.

"That is enough food for a kitchen!" Percy shouted.

"What?" I yelled. "This is barely enough to sustain me for a whole day!"

"You're kidding me!" Percy exclaimed.

"How can you eat this much and not gain weight?" Andrew asked.

"She has a special ability," Jenna sighed.

"Even I'm surprised,"Annabeth said.

"To Spring, a snack is a meal, a meal is a feast, and a feast is a whole buffet," Jenna informed them.

"What?" everyone yelled.

"Everyone in the Aphrodite cabin will so be jealous," Annabeth muttered.

"Wait, did anyone hear that?" Andrew asked.

We all became very quiet.

_Growl!_

_Grr!_

_Rrrr! _

"Who is that?" Percy whispered, uncapping Riptide.

_Rrr!_

_Grr! _

"It's coming from Spring's direction!" Annabeth whispered.

"Umm… because it's my stomach?" I said.

_Grr! _

_Rrr! _

"Oh…" Andrew said.

Then everyone started laughing.

"I thought it would be a monster!"Annabeth sighed.

"I wasn't scared at all," Jenna stated.

_Rustle _

_Rustle _

"What's that?" I asked.

And...

And then…

And then you…

And then you read…

And then you read and…

And then you read and review!


	21. Chapter 21

Jenna's PoV

"Spring, if this is a monstrous tapeworm, I am _so_ going to kill you when I have the chance," I said.

We raised our weapons and stayed still until a monstrous… Chihuahua came out of the bushes.

"Really?" Andrew groaned. "We were in threatening positions because of a _Chihuahua?!_"

Everyone let out nervous laughs. Annabeth glanced at Percy who was still tense.

"Is it the Chimera?" Annabeth asked.

Percy shrugged.

Spring went back to eating her Cheerios happily and I rolled my eyes. Sometimes, it seemed like the only thing she cared about was eating. A meteor could fall down from the sky, but she'll still be eating. I sat back down next to Spring who was chatting with Andrew.

"So, do you stay in camp as a year-rounder?" she asked finally putting her Cheerios away.

Andrew nodded. "But sometimes I just go out on a few short trips with my dad. I didn't get along with him well, so I stay at camp."

"Oh…," Spring said sounding a little crestfallen. "I go to Milky Way Academy with Jenna, but she's in 6th grade. And, well, she's my only friend there."

I finally realized something stupidly obvious. "What are we going to do about school? I mean, I guess we're not going to go back for a while…"

My voice faded away as Spring stared at me. "Dude, missing school is like the best thing ever."

"Well, I mean yeah, missing PE is great, but my grades are going to fall, I'm going to have a lot of work to catch up on…" I said.

"Oh yeah, Andrew… We're you ever at this—" Spring started but she was cut off my a porky woman.

"Uh, who is that?" I asked Spring.

Spring shrugged.

Andrew shrugged along with her. "She might just be a mortal."

"Oh, there you are sonny!" the woman cried and hobbled over to the Chihuahua.

"Ookay…" I muttered. "Am I the only one that thinks this scene is weird?"

"Nope. I right with you," Spring said.

"It's Echidna," Percy hissed backing up.

"Hold on, Echidna as in the mother of monsters-?" I asked.

"or the anteater?" Spring finished.

The woman, Echidna, growled, her face turning purple. The Aphrodite kids would have a breakdown if they ever saw her.

"I'm Echidna, as in the mother of monsters!" she yelled. She looked at Percy. "So we meet again Perseus."

Percy flinched at the use of his full name and the Chihuahua barked frantically.

"If that's Echidna… Then is that the Chimera?" Annabeth guessed.

"Yes it is," Percy gulped. "How about this for a plan: Run away from the Chimera before it turns into one."

"Good plan," Andrew said quietly.

We all fled with someone screaming (I have no idea who) with mortals staring at us. Whoopee. We're some crazy screaming group of people.

"I have a question," Spring said. "How far do we run?"

"Until…" Percy frowned. "Good question."

"Percy, can you call some pegasi?" Annabeth asked running alongside Percy.

"Yeah. Hopefully Blackjack will bring his friends," Percy said.

He ran behind the shadow of a tall building and closed his eyes and concentrated. The bark of the Chimera became louder. When did it get so close?

"What do we do?" I asked Annabeth.

"Go out and distract the Chimera until Percy calls the pegasi," she whispered. "Then we get on the pegasi and get out of here."

"But we don't know how to ride pegasi," Spring and I protested.

"Don't worry Spring. I'll help you," Andrew said.

I silently cursed. I guess I would have to learn on my own.

We got out in front of the Chimera and got our weapons out. Andrew threw a flaming fireball but the Chimera didn't seem impressed. It just bit it and it dispersed in its mouth.

"That doesn't seem good," I said imagining fire in my stomach.

After almost getting torched, bitten, and a bunch of other stuff, Percy yelled "They're here!"

There were three pegasi, one pure black one and the others were white.

"Come on Blackjack. Yes, I'll buy you donuts later," Percy sighed.

Annabeth jumped on Blackjack behind Percy while Andrew quickly helped Spring on a pegasi. The Chimera nearly knocked down a building and came after us.

"Jenna, hurry!" Spring yelled.

The Chimera's tail reached out to bite me and I jumped back. My hand reached a small rock and I threw it at the Chimera's head. It snapped it irritation but gave me enough time to get on my pegasus.

"Thank the gods," Andrew said. "I thought you were going to just stand there and fight the Chimera."

"Let's just get out of here for now," Percy said.

"That way," I said pointing to the west again.

* * *

Sorry I didn't update yesterday. T_T I had a lot of homework. Anyway, I hope it's okay; it was a bit rushed. Remember, more reviews (we barely have any) then more frequent updates!


	22. Chapter 22

Spring's POV

Fighting two monsters in one day, and riding a pegasus. Huh. I guess this might be regular to a half-blood, but I'm sure I won't get used to this. Anyway, I was relieved that everyone got on the pegasi safely. Although it was a little uncomfortable with Andrew leaning on my back trying to steer (or ride/guide/etc.) the pegasus. Most girls would feel enchanted if they rode on a pegasus in the sky with a cute guy; but for me, I had my two nightmares rolled up to one: being near animals and high heights. Needless to say, I felt I was in a horror movie instead of a fairytale dream floating next to cotton-candy clouds. In addition to my bad luck, it was super cold up in the sky. Oh what I would give up for a cup of hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows.

"Hey, are you cold?" Andrew asked with a worried tone.

"Freezing," I managed to say while shivering.

"Here," Andrew handed me his jacket.

"Thanks," I said as covered my cold skin with his warm GAP jacket. I snuggled deep in his jacket and I heard Andrew chuckle.

Our pegasus snorted and Percy chuckled. He steered Blackjack by our pegasus and whispered something in Andrew's ear.

"I DO NOT!" Andrew yelled.

Percy laughed and Blackjack snorted back.

Percy whispered something else.

"STOP IT!" Andrew yelled.

I wasn't sure what they were talking about because I couldn't hear Andrew, but I think they said something about me and Andrew. As we landed in a forest, Andrew slid down and offered his hand to me.

"Um… thanks…" I mumbled.

"No problem," Andrew said.

We both looked away.

"Hey, Spring, do have any doughnuts?" Percy asked.

"Of course!" I said and handed Percy a bag a chocolate glazed doughnuts.

"Okay, Blackjack, here you go." One of the pegasi grunted. "And friends…" Percy added, handing them the bag.

The horses neighed and flew off.

"Ok, guys, we have to go on foot from here," Annabeth said.

Jenna groaned because she HATES walking long distances, and judging by the looks of the forest, we were still far from LA. Home… I began to feel nostalgic thinking that we are close to home. I worried if we were going to bump into people we knew. I felt my head spin as terrible thoughts washed over me. What if my stepdad caught me? He would send me to juvenile hall for sure. Then how would we complete the quest?

_They will be fine without you anyway,_ my conscience said.

It was true… I don't have knowledge about demigods or quests because I am a newbie. Sure Jenna is new to this like I am, but she has great instincts and is smart. I, on the other hand, what did I help so far? I only supplied the food. They could manage it. I'm sure Percy and Annabeth would know how to. They are amazing fighters with years of experience and Annabeth is good at planning. Plus, they had Andrew; he could probably pop a meal out of nowhere. I sighed.

_Don't think like that. We need you as a part of the team._ Andrew's voice came in my head. I looked at Andrew, but his mouth wasn't opened, he was next to a tree that was far from me, reading a book.

_Are you listening to my thoughts by using magic? _I asked him, telepathically.

_Of course,_ Andrew's voice said. _I know that you are thinking that you are not important to this quest because you think that the others have superior talents compared to you._

_It's true! They could have asked older, much experienced Hermes children. Like Travis or Connor. Oh wait. That would be a nightmare, _I sent another mind message, I decided to call these conversations.

_Exactly! That's why Jenna picked you, _Andrew argued. _And don't think that she picked you because you are her friend. She picked you because you are important in this quest as much as the rest of us._

A half of me was convinced by Andrew's statement since Jenna always had great instincts. But the other half said: _Don't believe him; he is just trying to make you feel better because you thought he was important. He is only saying that because your thought flattered him._

_Remember I can listen to your thoughts_, Andrew's voice said.

ARGH! This was so frustrating! I don't know who to listen to! I'm so confused who I should listen to! Me or Andrew?


	23. Chapter 23

Jenna's PoV

I leaned against the trunk of a tree and closed my eyes. It was only around noon (Yes, we were on the pegasi for _that_ long, not that I cared. It's better than walking.) but I was exhausted. Percy and Annabeth were talking and relaxing against another tree. The most interesting people to watch were Spring and Andrew. Spring was stealing glances at Andrew and she looked very uneasy. But she looked kind of upset. I didn't talk to her and just sat back. It's not that I hate her, don't get me wrong. I like her a lot, but I'm not usually good with people. Sure, I have "friends" at school, but I always feel like I'm being used. Plus, I'm in a group of three, so I'm always left out. I'm even worse with people that are feeling bad. When I feel bad I just want to be alone in peace and quiet (sadly, there is no place like that) with no one bothering or talking to me. So I leave people alone when they feel bad. Also, I don't want to say anything since the things I _want_ to say is totally opposite of my personality (or so I think) and I don't want to seem like an idiot, so I don't say anything.

I was just thinking about that when Annabeth approached. I quickly looked up shaken out of my thoughts.

"We should go. We're wasting time just staying here," she said.

I nodded and called out to Spring.

Spring looked up surprised but came.

"Andrew!" she called waving him over.

However, Andrew seemed too into his book and didn't look up.

"Andrew!" Percy called.

No reply.

We all took turns calling him but he didn't move.

"Uh, what do we do?" Spring asked.

I stomped over to the tree where Andrew was.

"ANDREW, IT'S TIME TO GO!" I yelled and shook the tree.

Several branches and leaves fell off the tree. "Wait, what?"

"We were calling you for ages!" Spring said suppressing a smile.

"You mean, a minute and 47 seconds," I corrected.

Spring rolled her eyes. "Yeah."

"So!" Percy prompted. "Where are we?"

"Uh, a forest in the middle of nowhere?" I said.

"That's what I think too," Spring said.

Andrew stared with his mouth open. "Wait, so were lost?"

"Not necessarily," I said. "It's that way."

I pointed through the trees instead of the trail where the shadows seemed to bend to.

"On second thought, that way _doesn't_ seem good," I admitted.

"But it's the right way," Annabeth said. "So that's the way we're heading."

"Okay, sure," Spring said munching on a granola bar.

I stared at her. "You eat those?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Never mind," I muttered. "Let's go."

I led them through the trees getting scratched up by thorns in the process.

"You know, I hate this way too," Andrew said.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this, but I like this way better than the regular road," I said ducking under the branches of a tree.

"Why?" Percy asked. He looked like he was going to die.

"Because it's better than going straight forward," I said, "If you're on a regular road, you can't like see the end so it just seems to make things longer."

"Oh look, we're out," I said happily.

We stepped out of the forest. I looked behind me and all the faces were scratched with some tears in their clothes.

"Hey… Where's Annabeth?" I asked.

"What?" Percy looked behind him. "She was with me a second ago!"

"We have to go back," Spring said.

We nodded. We all ran back in the forest and found Annabeth trying to fight off a hydra. She hit a head with her dagger hilt but made sure not to chop the head off.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled.

"Oh, hi Seaweed Brain," she said sarcastically.

She dodged a spit of acid as it melted down a tree.

"Anyone have fire?" I asked.

Annabeth came out from range of the hydra heads. "I do, but they're only matches."

"Andrew, what about you? I saw you summon fire when we were battling that Cyclops," Spring said.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if it will work," Andrew said.

"It _will,_" Percy said. "I'll chop of the heads, you fire the… fire."

"The rest of you, distract the hydra," Annabeth said.

She went back to dodging the heads and acid. I couldn't believe how brave she was. She was left alone to fight a hydra alone, and yet she went back to fight it again. I looked at Spring and she looked scared too.

I squeezed her hand. "Let's go."

She nodded and we charged. Spring distracted one of the heads and I distracted another. Annabeth somehow kept the other heads busy.

"Percy, hurry!" she yelled.

Percy uncapped Riptide and vaulted onto the hydra's back. In one quick motion, he swiped off all the heads. Andrew quickly jumped in and lobbed blue fireballs at the disgusting squirming stumps.

"Are all monsters this disgusting?" I asked wiping the monster dust off my hair and clothes.

"Yup, or more disgusting," Percy said.

"We need to go on," Andrew said. "Let's start from the basics."

"Which is…?" Spring asked.

"Finding out where we are," Annabeth finished.


	24. Chapter 24

_Spring's POV_

We found a small town a few miles away from the forest.

"Okay, let's spilt up and get more information of where we are," Annabeth said. "Jenna, Percy, and I will try to find a place to stay for the night and where we are; while Spring and Andrew look for supplies and new clothes." Annabeth added, looking at her monster-stained shirt.  
"Okay," I said; but I felt strange that I would be going alone with Andrew.  
"See you later," Annabeth said.  
Huh. I guess I'm seeing thing because I think that Annabeth, Percy, and Jenna smirking as I walked to the other direction with Andrew.

It wasn't hard to find a store for clothing in town. The hard part was looking for clothes that would fit me considering I lost my backpack while we were battling the Hydra. Since I'm EXTREMELY picky about my clothes and all the clothes in the shop that were in my size were all girly. Meaning: glitter, warm colors, tight, and flashy. Why can't they just sell loose, comfortable clothes for teens?!  
As I was looking something of my taste, Andrew snuck up on me.  
"Are you done?" Andrew asked.  
"Woah! Oh, not yet," I replied.  
Andrew looked at the colorful racks of girls' clothes.  
"Just pick anything," Andrew said impatiently. "How about this?" He held up a sparkly red t-shirt.  
"Too girly," I replied.  
"How about this one?" he held up a black minidress.  
"I don't think I can run in a dress."  
"That's a dress? I thought it was a shirt."  
"Uh huh," I said in disbelief. "Ah hah!"  
I found an oversized black t-shirt that had a picture of a basketball. I handed it to Andrew as he went to the cashier to pay for it. While I waited for Andrew to buy the clothes. I remembered about the good old days when I played basketball with the boys in the neighborhood. Ahh...those were the days...


	25. Chapter 25

_Jenna's PoV_

We went away chuckling as Andrew and Spring went off.

"Now that was perfect!" Percy grinned.

"Yup!" I agreed.

I didn't see her crushing on someone for a long time. I mean, it was kind of awkward since Percy and Annabeth were already a couple and Spring was crushing on Andrew.

"Um, so let's find a hotel," I said.

"There's not much though," Percy muttered.

"Yeah," Percy agreed. "Maybe we should look for somewhere to get rested up instead."

We walked around for a while not looking for anything in particular. We saw some shops, some trash cans, and some alley cats.

"You know," I said, "this isn't going so well."

"Hopefully Spring and Andrew bought a tent along with the supplies," Percy joked.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth laughed.

We passed by some abandoned shops.

"Maybe we can stay for a while in there," Annabeth suggested.

I bit my lip. I didn't really like sleeping in an abandoned store, but demigods couldn't exactly live in luxury during quests.

"Sure," I said.

We tried the door, but it was locked with well... a lock.

"Darn it!" Annabeth muttered after trying various ways to open it. She already used her dagger, a paper clip, and a nail.

"We might as well contact Spring's group then," I said. "Spring's a daughter of Hermes anyway so she should be able to do these stuff."

After Iris-messaging them, they came in a few minutes (though Andrew looked wiped out).

"Did you drag Andrew here while you were running at top speed?" I asked.

"Yeah. So what's the matter?" Spring asked setting her shopping bags down.

"Door's locked," Percy said.

"Ah, yeah," she said.

She put her hand on the lock and closed her eyes in deep concentration.

"Go on Andrew," I whispered. "Encourage her. She's only 12, turning 13. She has her limits."

Andrew turned red. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Or encourage her later, like when she's having a hard time," Percy piped in.

"Done!" Spring said with a wide smile.

The lock fell off and they went inside.

Andrew flicked on the lights and we looked around. It was considerably clean and neat. We found some packets of seeds in boxes and we arranged them into mattresses (under Percy's suggestion).

"We might as well plan," Annabeth said plucking some cash out of a cabinet.

"Is that okay?" Andrew asked. "I mean, just taking money?"

"Of course!" Spring said.

"It says that it's going to be demolished in a week." She waved it triumphantly in his face.

"So!" Percy prompted. "Plan?"

"Well, Jenna can see the way so she'll need to lead," Spring said with Andrew nodding with her.

"But it's basically leading to the west," I said.

"Have you seen anything Annabeth?" Andrew asked and Annabeth just shook her head.

"So we'll be expecting something from you then!" I said.

"But can't it be just one of you who sees things?" Percy asked.

Annabeth shook her head. "I don't think so. The prophecy would've included me in the 'blind section.'"

"Let's try to get some rest before a monster attacks," Percy said. "I'll take first watch."

"Thanks," Spring and I said.

"Do we keep watches for naps?" Andrew wondered.

"Do demigods take naps during quests?" I asked.

"Then let's leave at 2," Annabeth said looking at the clock. "Besides, we started at dawn, so it should be a good break."

I nodded as a lied down on my seed bed smiling as Spring stared at Andrew.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter and the long no-update status. I just told Hydra that I wouldn't type if she didn't type her other part in our other story. . **


	26. Chapter 26

_Spring's PoV _

'Rough day?' Andrew's voice entered my thoughts.

I stuck my tongue out at him. Andrew just laughed. I guess that if I want to talk to myself privately, I had to wait until he fell asleep.

'Not if I stay awake all night.' Andrew's voice mocked.

'Great now he can be annoying in my head too,' I thought.

'Hey! That wasn't very nice!' Andrew yelled inside my head.

'Invading people's private thoughts is not very nice either,' I retorted.

'Whatever.'

'Hey! That's what I always say to Jenna! You can't use it!' I glared at him angrily.

'Whatever.'

'Stop it!'

'Whatever.'

'STOP IT RIGHT NOW!'

'Or what?'

Out of anger, I tackled him, falling on top of him. My face was so close to his, and my heart beat faster than ever before and I could feel my cheeks flush. Andrew seemed as embarrassed as I did. I looked away although he looked cuter than ever.

"Umm… Can you get off of me?" Andrew asked also looking away.

"Uh, yeah," I said and got up to help him up.

"Yes! I got it on tape!" Jenna said.

"What?!" Andrew and I said in unison.

"I got it on my Bloggie, and you can't do anything about it!" Jenna stuck her tongue at me.

"Erase it!" I chased after her, causing a lot of noise that made Annabeth and Percy laugh.

After a while, Jenna got too tired and called a time out. Wow. She set a personal best at running. If she ran like this all the time, she could actually get an A in P.E. Of course, that is if we go back to school again.

*CRASH!*

"Spring, I thought you're done chasing me and causing ruckus," Jenna complained.

"I did. That's not me!" I said.

"Then who is it?" Percy asked.

*CLANK!*

"So much for a peaceful nap," Annabeth pulled out her dagger.

I pulled out my Celestial bronze sword that I got from Camp Half-Blood forges. Jenna pulled out a 3 foot long sword that she got from who knows where. Andrew pulled out his own sword and Percy pulled out Riptide. Percy carefully opened the door and…

"Nico?!" Percy yelled in surprise.

A boy about my age with a pale skin, dark messy hair, dark eyes with bags under them, black jeans, a skull printed black t-shirt, and a scary black sword. He staggered toward Percy and almost tripped, but Percy caught him.

"Dude, are you okay?" Percy asked. "Somebody, get some ambrosia."

"I got it," Jenna said, feeding Nico some.

The color of Nico's face became less pale as he licked the last pieces of ambrosia off of Jenna's fingers. Jenna blushed as red as Andrew was earlier.

"Thanks," Nico said as he looked up at Jenna's face. Jenna blushed even redder than before.

"Nico, what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"I think he is still a little worn out." Jenna piped up. "Maybe we should let him rest a little?"

"Okay," Annabeth said.

"Wait! Is he THE NICO DI ANGELO?!" Andrew asked.

"Now that you mention it I think that I heard that name before!" I recalled the Hermes cabin talking about the big war and how a son of Hades, named Nico helped out big time.

"Can you guys talk a bit more quietly?" Jenna said in a hushed tone pointing to a sleeping Nico.

"I guess we should get some sleep too," Percy suggested.

"I second that. I'm beat," Annabeth said.

Everyone lied down on their seed packet beds. I looked at Jenna as she moved Nico's hair out of his eyes.

'Jenna and Nico make a cute couple.' I thought as fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

_Jenna's PoV_

After a few more hours, I woke everybody up.

"If we sleep any more, we're going to be active in the night because we can't sleep," I said. "And most monsters are stronger in the night."

"Yeah," Spring groaned. "You'd better erase that video too."

"No way," I said. Then to the others: "Let's go."

"What about Nico?" Percy asked.

"Take him along," Annabeth said uneasily as if she was hiding something. "The prophecy said that another would join."

"But he's in no shape to walk," Spring said smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," I muttered.

"I'm fine!" Nico said and I sighed in relief—for both reasons.

We all left the shop and locked it again.

"This way," I yawned leading them.

"Where are you going to exactly?" Nico asked trailing along.

"Dunno," Andrew said. "Jenna's leading."

"Who's very tired," I said. "The way seems to be leading west anyway."

"Are you _ever_ not tired?" Spring asked.

"Hmm… Let me see… I think not," I said. "Come on, let's run."

I ran through the path of darkness leaving them no choice but to run as well. Spring and Andrew fell behind with Nico while Percy and Annabeth ran in the middle.

"Uh, Annabeth," I said nervously. "When you let Nico along… you seemed kind of…"

"Uneasy like I was hiding something?" she answered.

"Yeah, pretty much," I admitted.

"Because I am," she said.

I gave her a quizzical look.

"Dreamt about a spy in darkness," Annabeth muttered.

"Really?" I mused. "Well, Nico popped out like that, didn't he?"

"But he can't be a spy!" Percy protested.

I held my hands up in surrender. "I never said he was," I said calmly. "And can you keep your voice down a bit… maybe?"

"Anyway, we need a way west," Annabeth said. "And fast."

"We can steal a car," Spring suggested.

"But we won't have the key," I said.

Right then a woman passed by and Spring smoothly took out her keys from her purse.

She waved it in my face. "Now we do."

"But it isn't right!" I argued.

"Come on Jenna," Percy said. "We'll return it later. I'll drive."

After spending about half an hour searching for the car, we found it… in the corner of the town.

"This only seats five people!" Spring complained.

"We'll sit in the front," Percy said putting an arm around Annabeth.

"Which means we'll have to sit in the back?!" Spring and I said together.

Percy whistled. "You guys are like twins! Anyway, yeah."

Andrew went in first, then Spring, then me, then Nico.

"You like him don't you?" she whispered.

"Shut up," I said. "Or I post the videos on Youtube."

That shut her up for a while which lead to her exchanging glances with Andrew.

"So, hey, where should we stop?" Percy asked.

We were completely out of the city and it a ghost town it seemed.

"I don't think they have these kinds of ghost towns in this area," I said.

"You're right," Annabeth said. "How much do you want to bet that a god's doing this?"

"10 drachmas," I said.

"5 drachmas that it's a regular ghost town," Spring said. "And I thought you weren't supposed to be—"

"Don't tell my parents," I said.

"Fine. Let's get out here," Spring said.

Percy stopped the car and we gladly got out of the car. In the back, we were all sweating and panting.

"I guess we won't be returning the car now," Nico panted.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something flicker.

"Is that a ghost?" I asked.

Nico looked behind him where more transparent people were walking along. "Yeah."

"I didn't think it was _literally_ a ghost town," Percy said.

"Look, there's a sign," Annabeth pointed.

"_Melinoe's Ghost Town: Middle of Nowhere,_" Andrew read with difficulty.

"If it's in the middle of nowhere," I said, "how are we supposed to get out?"

"Oh…" a voice chuckled. "Demigods. How nice."

"Who are you?" Andrew said.

"That voice sounds familiar," Percy muttered trying to place it.

There was a flash that blinded me, and when I opened my eyes, there was a woman standing before us. Half of her face was black like a mummy's skin while the other was pale white.

I gasped and nearly fell backwards, but Nico steadied me.

Melinoe laughed. "Surprised by my outward image half-blood?"

I was sure she could already see the answer from my face.

"Tell us how to get out," Spring demanded.

"Oh why not," Melinoe chuckled to herself. "It'll be fun to watch you try anyway."

Percy narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, what you try?"

"I imagine it'll be impossible for you," she said. "There's a ghost from Elysium that's wandering around here with the other ghosts. I won't tell you who they are though. They lost their memory though, since they were forced up here. If you can get their memory back, they should be able to lead you to the exit."

"That's impossible!" Spring said. "Out of all these ghosts, you want us to find a single ghost?"

"We have no choice," I mumbled. "Unless you want to stay here."

She shook her head and came along.

"Nico, can you help?" Percy asked.

"Huh? What?" Nico asked suddenly as if he were having his own thoughts. "Um, sure, I guess."

"Or we could split up," Annabeth said. "In pairs of two."

I silently cursed Nico that he had come. Now there was an even number and Percy would go with Annabeth, Spring with Andrew, and that left me with… Nico.

"Sure!" Spring said, a bit too quickly.

"I'll go with you," Andrew said giving me a _sorry-but-I-have-to-go-with-her-plan_ smile and walked away.

Percy noticed what they were doing and grinned. "Let's go Wise Girl."

"I thought we were supposed to find a way out, not go away in couples," I grumbled walking around the rickety buildings.

"Well, maybe I can help find the ghost so we can get out quickly," Nico said and dragged me along with him.

"You're thirteen right?" I asked as I followed him trying to find the ghost.

He shrugged. "I guess you can say that. Hey, you might want to try over there." He pointed at a building a bit taller and nicer (which wasn't much) than the others. "I'll get the others."

He ran off leaving me no choice but to go in.


End file.
